warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sacerdote
thumb|324px Los Sacerdotes son hombres y mujeres ordenados que atienden a las necesidades de sus fieles por todo el Viejo Mundo. Sus dioses les han obsequiado con la capacidad de canalizar pequeñas cantidades de energía divina para ayudarles en sus obras. Muchos sacerdotes son asignados a una iglesia o religión especifica, mientras que otros son peregrinos que van allí donde creen que pueden hacer el mayor bien. Una sacerdotisa de Shallya recibirá una calurosa bienvenida vaya donde vaya, mientras que un sacerdote de Ulric sólo será cordialmente bienvenido si hay una gran batalla a la vista. Trabajo sagrado Desde la oración de la mañana hasta la misa de vísperas, el día de un sacerdote es largo y laborioso. Después de todo, el trabajo es adoración y la ociosidad es un pecado mortal. Después de las oraciones de la mañana, al sacerdote le aguardan un centenar de tareas, desde cuidar los fuegos del altar hasta trabajar arduamente en los campos o jardines del templo. Lo más fastidioso puede relegarse a los iniciados, dando tiempo a tareas importantes, como escribir sermones o preparar lecciones (la educación de los iniciados es otra responsabilidad). La oración y el ritual infunden todo lo que hace un sacerdote, y él debe dejarlo todo cuando la campana del templo lo convoca a adorar. El único momento que tiene para relajarse es durante unas pocas horas arrebatadas para el estudio privado antes de las consagraciones vespertinas. Algunas veces, un sacerdote puede escapar de los rigores de la vida del templo para deambular entre sus feligreses, ofreciendo oraciones, orientación y arbitrando sus disputas. Llevar la bendición del Dios a la comunidad es una función importante. En los días festivos, los fieles acuden al templo para participar en los ritos sagrados y los sermones, y los sacerdotes deben atender sus necesidades espirituales. Un sacerdote siempre debe recordar que es un sirviente no solo de su dios, sino también de su congregación. 3ª Ed. thumb|left|312pxHaving served his time as an initiate and a disciple, the priest is recognised by those he preaches to as an authority on religious matters and a prophet for his cult. Many priests will be tasked with ministering at a way temple or roadside shrine. Others may be asked to help staff one of the cult’s institutions, such as a temple hospice in the case of Shallyans, or a library in the case of Verenans, or a militant shrine in the case of one of the warrior gods. Other priests take up a mendicant lifestyle, wandering between settlements to spread the word of their faith and root out heresy and corruption. The reception such wandering priests receive can vary widely. An itinerant priestess of Shallya is likely to be received warmly wherever she goes, though a priest of Ulric might well meet with a frosty response in many Sigmarite enclaves. Whilst the religious wars that blighted the Empire are a relic of the pastn there is plenty of rivalry between the cults, and tensions between priests can come to a head when they feel that their interests conflict. Such tensions include the rivalry between the Sigmarite cult and that of Ulric, and the different approaches the warrior gods advocate in regard to warfare. However, in the main, there is cooperation and respect between cults, and the folk of the Empire usually hold their priests in high regard, seeing them as pillars of society and civilisation. Sacerdotes conocidos *Tancred Reiser Imágenes sacerdote reinos fronterizos enfadado.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Profesiones Religiosas Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir